Invader Wordgirl
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: Dib goes through a portal and ends up in the fair city. Will he ever get back?
1. Chapter 1

Okay story 26 I decided for once that I'll do a crossover between the shows Invader Zim and Wordgirl. I own nothing! Now lets go.

Chapter one Dib meets Tobey

Okay one day Zim was in his lab working on a portal to finally get rid of his rival Dib.

Zim: THIS IS IT! Gir I want you to give this to Dib. {gives him a gift wrapped box}

Gir: What is it?

Zim: Uh…. It's a surprise.

Gir: I LIKE SURPRISES! {is about to open the box}

Zim: GIR NO! Uh I mean just give it to Dib.

Gir: {puts on his dog disguise}…. OKEY DOKEY! {goes up the toilet and goes outside and is heading to Dib's house.}

Meanwhile at Dib's house…..

Dib: {in the kitchen} WHO ATE THE LAST BAG OF CHIPS? Care to explain Gaz?

Gaz: {reading a book} Leave me alone Dib. {There's a knock at the door}

Dib: {Gaz is about to open the door} NO! IT COULD BE THE ALIEN!

Gaz: Oh get a grip it's Zim's dog.

Dib: What does he want? {walks up to him} What?

Gir: A PRESENT!

Dib: Let me see that. {snatches the box} Hmm…. It does look that dangerous, but just to be sure….. {pulls out a scanner} According to this it's a portal to another universe and specifically a place called "fair city." Hmm…. I don't think I should open this.

Gaz: Oh give me that!

Dib: GAZ! NO! {she sucks him in the portal} AH!

Gaz: "Whoops!" {smiles} That's what you get for blaming me for eating the chips.

Zim has a spy camera in Dib's house.

Zim: EXCELLENT! SO LONG DIB! BWAHAHAHA!

Meanwhile in the fair city a portal opened and Dib flew through the portal and landed on his face on the fair city's concrete.

Dib: OWCH! Note to self kill Gaz when you get back. {gets up and sees a girl flying and fighting against a boy with giant robots}

Wordgirl: Stop right there Tobey!

Tobey: Hello my dear Wordgirl.

Wordgirl: Whatever. Huggy lets do secret plan number 300. {Throws Huggy at Tobey}

Tobey: AH! GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID PEST! {they fight over the remote while Wordgirl takes down his robots} NO! {Suddenly his mom comes out of nowhere} Mom I… {before he could finish his mom pinches ear} OW, OW, OW!

Wordgirl: Well now that that's over come on Huggy we have to go play with unicorns… um I mean stop some more crime sprees. WORD UP!

Dib: Hmm…. That was weird…hey I bet that super powered girl was an alien maybe if I report to her to the authorities then I'll finally have proof that aliens are real and no one will think I'm crazy ever again. {evil smile}…,but first I'll need help. Hmm.. That kid with the robots might be able to help me.

Narrator: Meanwhile at Tobey's house…. {Dib cuts him off}

Dib: Who are you?

Narrator: I'm the Narrator I tell the story in this universe in your universe the author tells the story.

Dib:….. Okay then go on.

Narrator: Okay as I was saying meanwhile at Tobey's house Tobey was grounded as usual.

Tobey: Oh be quiet! {Suddenly there was a knock at his door} Hmm… Who could that be? {opens the door and sees Dib} Who are you?

Dib: My name is Dib and I need your help into capturing Wordgirl.

Tobey: Capture Wordgirl?…. I don't if…..

Dib: What? You don't love her do you?

Tobey: Uh… NO! OF COURSE NOT!

Dib: So partners?

Tobey: On one condition you don't hurt her in any shape or form.

Dib: Fine. {shakes hands with Tobey, but his fingers behind his back were crossed, but Tobey didn't notice}

Narrator: Oh no this doesn't look good what will happen next tune in Chapter 2 to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay chapter 2 and I own nothing.

Dib's Plan

Narrator: When you left off Dib and Tobey agreed to be partners little did Tobey know that Dib was going to betray him.

Dib: {SH!}

Tobey: What?

Dib: Nothing. {smiles nervously}

Tobey: Okay… Mother I'm going outside to play with my new friend Dib.

Tobey's mom: Okay.

Narrator: Later Becky was watching Pretty Princess and magical pony power hour. When suddenly….

Help Guy: {burst through the door} HELP! TOBEY AND HIS FRIEND DIB ARE CAUSING DESTRUTION TO THE CITY! Wait…is this the police station?

Becky: {sigh} next door.

Help Guy: Oh yeah. Now then… HELP! {leaves and goes to the next house}

Becky: WORD UP! {flies to the middle of the city}

Wordgirl: STOP RIGHT THERE TOBEY AND… umm

Dib: DIB! MY NAME IS DIB!

Wordgirl: Okay. Huggy lets do secret plan number 200. {tosses Huggy at the robot, but the robot grabbed him} {Gasp!} Huggy! NO! LET HIM GO!

Tobey: I won't unless you give up.

Wordgirl: NEVER!

Tobey: Dib.

Dib: {pressed a button on Tobey's remote and the robot squeezed Huggy}

Huggy: {OWCH!}

Wordgirl:…. Fine you win. Now what do you want?

Tobey: I want you to come here. {Wordgirl flew to the roof where Tobey was on and he put a Lexinite necklace on her and she grew weak. Dib did an evil smile}

Dib: Now that your captured I don't need your help any more Tobey. {pulls out a device that hacked his robot and the robot dropped Huggy and it picked up Wordgirl and himself} SEE YA! AHAHA!

Narrator: I knew he was going to betray you!

Tobey: Yeah, the audience knew that to….wait. What have I done?

Narrator: That's the end of Chapter 2. What will happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay chapter 3 and I own nothing!

Dib's new plan

Narrator: When you left off Dib betrayed Tobey.

Tobey: Don't rub it in.

Dib: Now that I have Wordgirl it's time for me to take her to my universe. {he pulled out a device and it created a portal and it vanished.}

Tobey: I'll save you Wordgirl I promise.

Meanwhile back in the show Invader Zim Dib was at a mobile eyeball unit meeting.

Dib: {has Wordgirl in a cage and there was a tarp covering it.} I know I have failed you all, but now I have proof that aliens exist. {flash!} Behold…{un does the tarp}…Huh?

Becky: Hey! Let me out of here.

Agent Dark Booty: Worse attempt yet.

Dib:…,but.

Becky: Please let me out of here.

Dib: {scratches his head} Hmm… okay. {un-does the cage and the necklace and Becky walks outside}

Agent Dark Booty: I can't believe you capture that pretty ten year old girl you should be ashamed.

Dib:…., but, but, oh forget it. {leaves and sees Becky}

Becky: WORD UP! {changes to Wordgirl}

Dib: AH HA! I KNEW YOU WERE AN ALEIN!

Wordgirl: I'm not just an alien I'm a super hero.

Dib: Yeah well an alien is an alien so… {is about to tackle her when she flew off} Alright that does it! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need Zim's help. {runs to Zim's house}

Narrator: Meanwhile Tobey was working on a portal.

Tobey: Okay…and done! {goes through it}

Meanwhile Dib shot the gnomes with his laser gun.

Dib: {knocks on the door} {Gir opens the door and sees Dib}

Gir: Dib's back.

Zim: WHAT? {rushes to the front door in his human disguise} Oh great…well what do you want?

Dib: It seems the enemies have a common enemy Wordgirl. A alien that is a super hero.

Zim: YUCK! That's disgusting! Fine well what do you want then?

Dib: I was thinking you help me capture her. I get the credit that aliens exist. Then I'll never ever interfere with your plans to take over the world.

Zim: Deal. {shakes his hand}

Dib: {sinister voice} Excellent.

What? Zim and Dib are going to work together? This doesn't look good. What will happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

Okay chapter 4 and I own nothing!

Wordgirl's Trap

When we left off Dib and Zim decided to work together to catch Wordgirl. Lets see what happens next.

Dib: Well do you have any ideas?

Zim: {whispers his plan in his ear}

Dib: Oh, {evil smile} I like it. Okay then lets go.

Zim: Just a second Gir bring the device.

Gir: OKEY DOKEY! {follows them}

Later Wordgirl is flying and suddenly a portal opened and Tobey came out and he fell through the sky.

Tobey: AH!

Wordgirl: Tobey?…. {GASP!} OH MY GOSH TOBEY! {grabs his leg and his was hanging upside down} Are you okay?

Tobey: I guess.

Meanwhile Zim was on top of a building and was about drop Gir from the top of a ten story building.

Gir: …What was my line again?

Zim: it's "help!"

Gir: Oh yeah… HELP!

Wordgirl: Oh that poor dog. I better save him.

Tobey: Aren't you a tad bit suspicious of this?

Wordgirl: No, not really. {flies to the building}

Zim: NOW DIB!

Wordgirl: Wait a minute…Dib?

Dib: {jumps out nowhere and tackles Wordgirl and puts the lexinite necklace on her} Gotcha!

Zim: Now Gir the device!

Gir: Okay. {using the device on himself} {Flash!} Opps! Hey what does this do? {uses the device again.} {Flash!} Hey what does this do? {flash} Hey what does…{Zim interrupts him}

Zim: Enough! {snatches the device} Now Wordgirl once I zap you won't remember anything. {Tobey jumps in slow motion}

Tobey: NO! {gets zapped instead of Wordgirl} What just happened?

Wordgirl: Tobey?

Tobey: Who's Tobey?

Wordgirl: Oh no he's memory got wiped.

Zim: Humph! That's what he gets for blocking you…and now to try to zap you again.

Wordgirl: {Gasp!}

Uh-oh. This doesn't look good. What will happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 and I own nothing!

The confession

Where we left off Zim was about to try to zap Wordgirl…again.

Zim: Now to…{Dib cuts him off}

Dib: How come you get to wipe her memory?

Zim: It's my device.

Dib: Well I'm the one that captured her.

Zim: I lured her so you could capture her.

Dib: Yeah well…{Zim kicked in the leg}

Zim: Oh be quiet!

Dib: OW! Oh yeah? {slaps his face}

Zim: OW! Why you little…{they start fighting}

Wordgirl: {thoughts} Now's my chance. {aloud} Tobey.

Tobey: Are you talking to me?

Wordgirl: Yes, Now help me get this necklace off .

Tobey: Uh, Okay. {undoes the necklace}

Wordgirl: YES! {floats in the air} My powers are back!

Dib: {they stop fighting} {Gasp!} Look!

Zim: Let's get her! {grabs Dib's laser gun and tries to shoot her}

Wordgirl: AH! {dodges the shots and quickly grabbed Tobey and also grabbed Dib's teleporter}

Dib: HEY!

Wordgirl: {activates the teleporter and flies through it while carrying Tobey}

{flash!}

Dib: Oh great, because of you she escaped.

Zim: Hey, don't blame this on me. {they start fighting again}

Gir: Yay, Violence!

Narrator: Meanwhile a portal opened up and Wordgirl and Tobey flew through it.

Wordgirl: Well since you can't remember anything then I guess I can finally say this. Tobey I like you and well I guess I…well um…

Tobey: {grabs her head and kissed her cheek}

Wordgirl: Tobey why did you… {cuts her off}

Tobey: ,because I like you too, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl: Wait…How do you still know my name? Your memory got wiped.

Tobey: Actually, When the ray zapped me it hit my glasses and it reflected and hit Gir.

Wordgirl: They why did you say you didn't know who you were?

Tobey: I just wanted to see how you'd react. {smirk}

Wordgirl: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drop you right now.

Tobey: Uh, because you admitted you liked me. {smiles nervously}

Wordgirl: Hmm…I guess that is a good excuse.

Tobey: So now what?

Wordgirl: I guess now I have to take you home.

Tobey: Okay. {they fly to his house and his mom was at the door}

Uh mother I….

Wordgirl: Don't worry Ms. Mc Calister Tobey didn't cause any trouble.

Ms. Mc Calister: Oh okay then… {Tobey goes inside} Bye, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl: Bye. {flies off}

Narrator: Meanwhile Tobey was back in his room ungrounded which is different.

Tobey: Oh be quiet. {looks at the portal from earlier and grabs a hammer and smashes it.}

Narrator: Wordgirl does the same thing to Dib's teleporter and that's how this crossover ends.


End file.
